harry potter and the story of kelly
by r0manticr0se
Summary: kelly is a beautiful young witch who is related to a certain maurarder what happens when she is moved to hogwarts for safety as a 7th year what happens when she meets harry
1. Chapter 1

**_SUMMERY FOR CHAPTER 1:KELLY IS A BEUATIFUL RELATED TO ONE OF THE MAURARDERS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE FINDS OUT HE IS DEAD..._**

CHAPTER (1)

Kelly stood in the middle of her room clutching the mirror in her hand and the letter in the other hand tears strolled down her face her uncle died and she didn't even know until now, was his funeral held without any member of his family?!, he died two years ago and no body told her! that wasn't happening to her, not on her birthday, the day she turned seventeen the letter was assigned to her from an albus Dumbledore ,it said he was coming by tomorrow to explain why wasn't she notified before now.

She looked in the mirror of corona, it was a gift from her uncle to her mother on his last visit, it was a beautiful antic, it had a silver hand and silver roses on its back decorating it ever so beautifully, but there was more to it than just beauty. it was a powerful magical object it could show you anybody or anywhere you want .

she finally uttered the words surprised to hear her own voice, true, it was choked with tears but a voice came out of her mouth "show me Sirius's grave", the mirror filled with what looked like silverish gray smoke, and when it cleared, it showed a marble tombstone but strangely there was someone there ,she was surprised because she knew every single wizard in the world believed her uncle was a mass murder ,the guy in there obviously knew her uncle very well and loved him ,because as he stood there silent tears fell down his face the boy talked and his voice was shaky "tomorrow is the anniversary of your death" he said in a voice barely higher than a whisper" Sirius, I will avenge your death" his voice growing more stable and louder as tears filled his magnificent green eyes "I swear on my father's grave Sirius she will pay ,her death will be as slow and painful as I can make it and then I will send her to rot in hell, she will pay for what she did to you .

a girl with bushy brown hair appeared on his side she put her hand on his shoulder and said in a low voice choked in tears, evidently she has been crying too" we have to go Harry we have been here for three hours it's getting dark and you know what Dumbledore said, a guy came out of the shadows with flaming red hair he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said" Hermione is right Harry we have to go" his voice was stable but his bloodshot eyes made Kelly sure he has been crying quietly in the corner Harry finally spoke "okay just a minute" he knelt on his knees and put a white flower and a photo, it was of a wedding the bride had red hair and the groom looked like Harry only older and brown eyes the green eyes were the bride's she was smiling happily out of the picture ,"I know them" Kelly thought they where James and lily potter her uncle had sent her a picture of them once in his many letters her uncle was in the picture too he looked just like she remembered him from where he stayed with her and her father a couple of years ago only younger when he arrived he was barely alive but how he looked now was how he left her house ,and when her father died the thing that kept her going was the knowledge that one day her uncle will come out of hiding and live with her and they would have the long talks they used to have before she went to sleep.

he used to tell her about his life before his conviction and how he loved the potters and how amazing there son Harry potter and how ..,wait a second HARRY POTTER that's it this boy in the mirror was Harry potter but her uncle never mentioned him as an adult so she had assumed that they didn't know each other he only mentioned him as a baby and how he was Harry potter's godfather and how he loved him ,but then again he never mentioned his life after escaping the prison of Azkaban he once said that it was hard hiding at Hogwarts where all his old memories lie ….she was distracted by a voice she looked back at the mirror "he always loved that picture ,he always said it was the happiest he ever felt" said Harry Kelly felt tears run down her face Sirius had said that to her too the boy walked out of the mirrors view and Kelly threw her self on her bed and burst into loud tears and anguished yells the thing she had been threatening to do since the damned letter arrived .

**_THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SECOND CHAPTER IS COMING UP ANY NOTES ABOUT THE CHAPTER TELL ME_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly woke up in the morning with a terrible headache from all the crying she did yesterday she fell asleep during crying ,that was the worst birthday she ever had she hadn't felt this sad since her father died and it was even more painful because she had no relatives to look forward to seeing her uncle was her last living relative .the doorbell rang ,and a tall man in a silver clock with green stars in it and half moon spectacles stood In front of her when she opened the door ,he had dazzling blue eyes much like hers only her eyes had a little purple in them the man had a considering smile on his face so Kelly assumed that all the make up she put on this morning didn't completely hide the puffiness and the black circles around her eyes ,he had both a long white beard and white long hair they where both at waist length , he said in a calm voice "miss Rose I am Albus Dumbledore I believe you are expecting me " and he smiled his calm smile Kelly tried to smile but failed she merely nodded she turned around and pointed Dumbledore to a room Dumbledore, then she left and came back a minute later, Dumbledore was sitting in a chair when she walked in she was caring a tray with two empty cups on it she sat on the chair opposite him then said "what would you like to drink Mr. Dumbledore ?"he smiled at her and said "any cold beverage would be fine miss Rose it is rather hot here in Egypt" Kelly waved her hand and conjured two cans of Pepsi out of nowhere then poured them into the two cups Dumbledore eyes twinkled even more and said "so you are an autocigam" ,Kelly looked at him and said "yes I am ,and you can call me Kelly I am only seventeen you know not sixty but unfortunaly ,we are not here to discus my magical abilities ,I am sorry but I am quite anxious to find out what happened to my uncle "Dumbledore gave at her an understanding look and said " I am sorry kelly, of course you do ………..he told her how Sirius was killed by Bellatrix , Kelly understood what Harry meant by I will make her pay ,Kelly turned to Dumbledore and said "so the anniversary of his death is today" Dumbledore looked quite shocked then said in his calm voice "may I ask how you found out about the date of his death?" Kelly considered telling him about the mirror of corona for a second then decided against it then said "I will answer that question later I am sorry for my stern answers and I assure you I do not talk to anybody like this but please try to understand, I was very close to my uncle and the fact that he died alone is an immense shock but added to it that he has been dead for two years and I only know yesterday that's a big blow for me "Dumbledore smiled and said "I know you are the best of hostesses in normal times Sirius told me about you and how you took him in and believed him when your mother his own sister didn't "Kelly turned around and said "why wasn't I notified before yesterday? "Dumbledore looked in to her eyes and said " you are too emotional right now and me telling you that will only make you feel worse I will surly tell you later if you still want me to but now there are more important subjects to be discussed "Kelly looked at him unbelievingly "and what might be more important than Sirius's death?!".

"your life" Dumbledore said in his calm voice ,"my life my life has never been endangered , I have no enemies ", "you are in danger because Sirius left something for you that others will kill you to get to, Sirius left you ..Well we will get to that later but now we have to find you a safe place to stay and I cannot find a place safer than Hogwarts. if you want you can come study at Hogwarts as a seventh year ,what do you say "

"I will think about it "replied kelly Dumbledore said "very well then if its no bother I will stop by tomorrow to know your answer ,but now I am afraid I will have to leave because I have some urgent business to attend to "and he apparated out of the room with a loud cracking noise ,Kelly thought about her life in Egypt sure it was great but now she has nothing here to miss the few friends she had drifted away from her when her father died ,Kelly's house was built in a distant place with almost no inhabitants ,so there would be no people snooping around, if they ever preformed magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly paced her room again , she was actually feeling quite dizzy from all the pacing ,she stopped in front of the mirror and looked in to her eyes they had fear in them ,"But why would I be afraid?!" she asked herself out loud , Dumbledore had came last week and when she told him she would go he said he would arrange for her to stay at "the burrow" for the time being ,she didn't know what that is and she wanted to stay at her parents' apartment in London , but Dumbledore insisted on "the burrow" saying she would be safer there .

Now she was waiting for a "Nimphodora Tonks" who was supposed to be here ten minuets ago she had her bags ready since she was pretty sure she wasn't coming back here .

She heard a loud thump in the kitchen she ran there to find a girl about 22 or 23 not more **_J.K never put an age for Tonks ,so I put one myself _**she had bubble gum pink hair and she was tall with porcelain white skin .

"are you ms Tonks "kelly blurted out ,"Tonks eyes widened as she looked at kelly ,"you look so much like him "she whispered ,kelly looked at her questioningly "like who?" Tonks broke out of her trance "uh..no body ,are you Kelly Rose".

"yes" Kelly replied

"okay where is your trunk ?"Tonks said

"what do you mean _trunk_?" kelly said ," I MEAN THE THING YOU HAVE YOUR THINGS IN" Tonks replied

"oh sorry I am not used to all the … never mind , my suitcase is upstairs I'll go get it just a second "

Tonks blushed deep red "wait I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything its just we have to get there before molly goes to diagon alley and I am already late and moody will skin me alive if I am" Tonks said that so fast that kelly felt bad for her she seemed under a lot of stress ,then Tonks shot her head up as if realizing something "call me Tonks just Tonks not ms or anything of that dung ,lets go go go"

Kelly flew to her bedroom lifted her suitcase when she came back Tonks looked at Kelly's suitcase ,she got her wand out and pointed it to the bag and it vanished ,"okay your bag is at the burrow now so lets go ,are you connected to the floo network" kelly nodded yes "okay I want you to say THE BURROW loud and clear "kelly nodded again ,grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire place ,it turned emerald green she stepped into it and said "the burrow "she felt dizzy when she came out so she closed her eyes and opened them again so she can balance when she opened her eyes to find 11 pairs of eyes staring back at her they all had stopped in mid meal and one and one of them was pouring water into a cup , he just stared at her and the cup overflowed with water , a plump woman with red hair broke the silence "uh .. welcome dear I am molly weasly this is my husband Arthur "she pointed at a man holding a news paper he smiled and said "welcome ms rose" Kelly's mouth was as dry as cotton ,why were the staring at her like that , it was unnerving , she smiled forcedly feeling she was going to faint from the tension "just call me Kelly" molly smiled at the girl " okay dear" she continued "those are Bill ,Charlie , Ginny ,Ron , Fred , George ,Percy, Harry , and Hermione " and they will let you know them better later tonight we have to get to diagon alley I will fire call moody from the living room until you grab a bite to eat "kelly nodded while molly and Arthur walked out of the room Hermione as molly called hermotioned for her to sit next to her ,as if on a cue the whole table broke into conversation ,Hermione smiled at kelly and said "sorry about that its just you look so much like him" Kelly wondered this was the second time someone told her that "like who?" kelly asked Hermione glanced at Harry who had stiffened his skin was as pale as the milk cup In front of him he wasn't eating or drinking ,he just was staring at his plate fixedly as if it was the most interesting thing in the world .

Hermione mouthed "later" to kelly and kelly nodded glancing at Harry again ,what was wrong with him?.

Molly bustled into the room ,"ok we will meet moody at the leaky cauldron "we are going to floo their so lets go".

Kelly was the first to go so she took a deep breath released the powder and shouted "the leaky cauldron".


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly found herself in a sort of bar , it was sort of deserted she moved away from the fireplace so she can make room for the next person . a man with a wooden leg clunked to her he had messy blond hair and a crazy eye it was moving everywhere ,he stopped in front of her and his crazy eye focused on her .

"Are you Kelly Rose ?" he said eyeing her suspiously

"yes" Kelly replied feeling as if the crazy eye could see through her head and into her brain

Ron came through the fireplace followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks .

Tonks smiled brightly at kelly and said "hi kelly ,sorry I was late I was kind of held up"

"Its okay, where are the rest" kelly replied

"Oh they are not coming Dumbledore turned up and asked them to stay as there is no reason for them to come ,you guys are the only ones who are actually going to buy things for Hogwarts ,which reminds me here is your list kelly it has all the stuff you need Dumbledore said he forgot to give it o you" Kelly nodded and took the parchment ,she looked at it and said "can we stop by Gringots first?, I need to get some cash "

"Yeah me too" Harry said this was the first time kelly heard him speak personally she remembered what she saw in the mirror but mentally slapped herself to focus

"okay its settled then to Gringots first" Tonks said energetically

They moved together to the back door moody tapped some bricks in the wall and the bricks started shifting until the formed a door way the stepped in to it and started walking quickly towards Gringots as soon as they entered a goblin came hurrying to kelly he bowed with respect ,kelly was kind of uncomfortable she looked at her companions she knew how weird it looked to have a goblin bow to someone they were very proud creatures

"Ms Rose you haven't come by in a long time ,I am sorry for your father's death it was a shock to all of us " the goblin said .

"how many times have I told you to call me kelly whadroz ?" kelly replied

"sorry ,kelly which vault do you want opened ?"the goblin replied completely ignoring the rest of the group ,which kelly realized

"How about we open Mr. potter's vault first he and the rest are my companions you know?" kelly replied

The goblin bowed again and said "of course Kelly, do you have your key Mr. potter "

"Yes" Harry answered "there it is" giving the goblin an old looking key

"Okay Mr. potter follow me" the goblin walked and Harry and the rest followed him they got into a cart and sped to Harry's vault

Harry got to the vault took his money and stuffed it in his bag

He got into the cart again and the goblin asked kelly again which vault would she like to go to kelly shifted uncomfortably in her seat and said "the nearest money vault" .

They once more sped and stopped at a vault ,it was huge, Kelly stepped out of the cart walked straight to the vault along with whadroz ,he looked at her and said "prick your finger on this pin then put a drop of blood on the red ruby" the red ruby was in the eye of the unicorn ,kelly did as she was told and the vault creaked open she stepped inside got the money and went outside quickly she sat into the cart and it sped once more.

Kelly and the rest finally returned to the burrow after they finished buying there stuff kelly was supposed to share a room with Hermione and Ginny so she asked Hermione to show her their room Hermione smiled and said "okay ,lets go" she followed Hermione and as soon as she reached Hermione she threw herself on her bed this was a long day , Hermione closed the door and said "of course you want to know who I meant this morning "

Kelly shot up and said "yes"

"well I meant Sirius?

"you did?!"

"well yeah , I mean you have the same eyes and the silky black hair its just like when we look at your eyes its like seeing him once more "

"is that why all you guys stiffened like that ?"kelly asked with a slight laugh

"yeah" Hermione replied

" I thought you guys hated me or something, it was like I came in with a snake rapped around my neck or something ?kelly said laughingly

**_Hey everybody plz plz pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaz review , any comments or suggestions would be really helpful I will try to have chapter 5 ready by tomorrow but plz review it wouldn't take a second_**


	5. Chapter 5

10-MAY-2010

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, AND READY TO WRITE AGAIN, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY FICS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME, SO I'LL START WITH THE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY'S WIFE, THEN WORK MY WAY DOWN UNTIL I REACH THE LEAST POPULAR FICS, I ALSO HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT AND HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL ITS FINISHED , SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE DELAYS IN THE UPDATING, I WILL ALSO BE REVISING THE STORIES THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, AND BUTCHERED THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IN "HIS" IS ALREADY REVISED, SINCE IT WAS THE WORST, THE OTHERS WILL BE REVISED AFTER THEY ARE COMPLETED, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK NOW, I AM IN MEDICAL SCHOOL, AND CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMINATIONS, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE FICS ASAP, AND START POSTING THE NEW ONE, ITS AN AU, SPIN OFF THE FOURTH BOOK, AND HARRY CENTRIC, THE FIRST I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!

LOVE YOU LOTS

SUMMER


End file.
